User talk:KamiGuru
While I am honored that you are asking me for help on character creation, I do need you to be a little more specific on what you want/are looking for. Sir Aether (talk) 22:04, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I saw you asking around for some help. I'm not sure what I can do, but I can answer any questions you may have until one of the others get back to you. KusaNin (talk) 23:57, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Well I don't know about the admin part, but for the character, start with any information you have so far. What kind of character are you thinking of making? (Oh, and if you hit the signature button or type in four "~" then your signature will show up with your text so people know who was asking.) KusaNin (talk) 00:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) What do you need help with? Nxf11rocks (talk) 06:59, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Well I can't do anything unless I know what you have so far. It would probably help to get a few of us to bounce ideas off of, because we each have our own style of character/story making. (Even if you think you're stuck, you have your own style too. You just haven't found the best way to show it through this character yet.) I'll probably be on my computer for most of the day, so I'll be ready when you are. I've never used the chat feature, but if that helps, I can get on there (maybe some of the others can get on too, if that's how it works). KusaNin (talk) 14:57, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Well I can't exactly just give you ideas. Then it wouldn't be your oc. I'm not exactly ure how to help someone make an oc. Also I don't know how to become an admin. I don't know who owns the wiki, so yeah. I've asked Shadowpuppy. I've been trying to become an admin for a year now xD Nxf11rocks (talk) 21:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi :) Read Books (talk) 20:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Aether page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:22, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! :) you wanted to talk to me about something? Hello there! Thank you for following me! :D you wanted to talk to me on the live chat? Sorry about the late response, im new here and i'm still trying to learn how to navigate XD Ligerbombz (talk) 06:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes? --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 20:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Eh, sure. :) : Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 21:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Hm? --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 05:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry D: i meant to talk to Yami/kamiguru but I think I accidentally responded to his welcome message from you XD but hello (or am I responding to the wrong thing again ;___; so confused ) Ligerbombz (talk) 02:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello (and sorry for the late response >.<) You said that you wanted to talk about something am I right? --PastelSnake (talk) 11:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC)